Heartbreak Row
by xXPheonix-DufontXx
Summary: Poisyn likes Damien but when she is about to tell him Kairi her best friend steals him away....heartbroken she still confesses her love to him after all he's her best friend too What else can happen at Karin's School for Changlings?
1. Chapter 1:::::school yay

this is a gaia online fanfic between my chara xXMalice-in-HorrorlandXx and my two friends xXKairi_EverlastXx and xXDemonXx....it is rated M for mature language, themes, and happenings....this is also my friends in the rl and what is actually happening

_past_

present

**thoughts**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Beginning~

I walked into the school as I had done hundreds of times before....but this time it was different. I was a second class at Karins school for changlings. Now to break it down my school is cut into 5 types...First classes are Seniors in normal schools...Second class,juniors...third...sophmores....and fourth years freshman. Oh and of course the Professors.

But yeah...it felt different this year, like I had grown older. I'm also the youngest in my class. it's very annoying considering I'm one of the most skilled second class and am taking some first class well classes but anyways I looked around the crowded entrance hall and saw my sister.

"Fallyn!" I yelled and a short girl with shoulder-length blond hair and bright blue eyes turned around.

"Poisyn!!!!" She yelled and ran over to me. we squeezed each other then she hit me.

"Ow...What the hell?" I hit her back.

"Poisyn Rose...there is a handprint bruise between my boobs because of you!" she laughed.

"Oops....sorry I didn't mean too..."I shruged and brushed some fallen strands of black hair outta my face.

"ahhh the demon twins...i wondered where you two were." Ash came up and hugged us. "even though you two aren't really twins." She smiled.

"Oh bite me Zombie girl." I sighed and looked around to see one of my old friends. I barely talked to him since i had met him but because of my brother we made small talk. "Hey Ash isn't that Damien?" I nudged her side.

"oh God what is he doing here?" she frowned. Ash and Damien were on and of for like two or three years and she didn't really like him anymore.

"He is half demon." Fallyn pointed out.

"I was being sarcastic Fa...." Ash sighed as Fallyn laughed at her blond moment.....She has many of them. "Pois...is Synester here yet?" Ash looked at me with hopeful dark violet eyes.

"I don't know...if he is he's probably somewhere on the roof" I sighed. You see Ash has had the biggest crush on Synester since first year.

"I'm gonna go wander around and see who else is here love ya girls." I hugged them and went walking around. I passed the occasional group that knew me and others that would just look at me. I opened the doors to my first block and picked out my normal chair....dead center. The doors opened and Professor Gartner came in.

"Ahh hello Poisyn....lets try to be this earlier all year please. I know this is just Drama and your an exceptional actress but I think I'm getting carpal tunnel from the detention slips." He smirked and went through the doors off stage into his office.

"I'll try Professor G but I can't promise anything." I went out the doors to hear him laughing. I walked outside to walk around and i bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I wasn't..." I looked up at the red eyes that looked back into my lime ones.

"Clumsy much Poisyn?" Damien laughed.

"I wasn't paying attention Damien. I wasn't being clumsy" **'for once'** I added in my head.

"yeah sure. so how was your summer?" He half-smiled.

"It was pretty ok...I spent most of the time at the beach with Syn....speakin of which have you seen him? I need to warn him about fangirl." I twitched my nose and smiled.

"uh no I haven't actually I was kinda looking for him too. Wanna search together?" Damien shrugged.

"umm sure." I paused and thought "if you can keep up?" I smiled and flashed down the sidewalk and he was already there.

"I think I can manage." he chuckled and walked around the corner. I followed him and rolled my eyes. We walked in silence for a short time before it started making me twitchy.

"Are you ok?" He laughed.

"yeah...I just don't like silence...it makes me think to much." I sighed and looked down.

"hmhm really?" He ran his fingers through his messy dirty blond hair.

"Yeah...so what did you do this summer?" I looked up at him and looked at me.

"This and that......how's Ash been?" I looked off to the side and rolled my eyes.

**'of course a guy that I think is kinda cute would still be interested in my best friend. even if she is tall pretty and big boobed' **I looked down at my boobs. they weren't very small...I was 38 C but Ash and Fallyn were both alot bigger. "um she's doin pretty groovy I think. Last I heard she was still dating Erik." I looked back at him knowing he couldn't see what I was thinking. I saw something flash across his eyes and I couldn't tell what it was...but whatever it was it was gone before I could figure it out.

"Oh cool." He shrugged and looked off into the distance.

'now now Diva is a female of a hustla of a hustla...' I took my cell out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I stopped walking

"Pois? where the hell are you?????"

"Diva chill I'm outside lookin around for Syn."

Damien stopped a few steps away from me.

"Oh well whats your third block?"

"ummm its human history why?"

"Cuz I was just looking at the class sched and you were on it."

"then why did you ask?"

"I don't know. I'll see you then."

*click*

"That was weird." I started walking again with Damien. After awhile of silence we finally found Synester. He was just getting down from the roof. "SYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I squeled!!!!

"Pois..Dam hey guys" I ran and jumped on him.

"hey man." Syn and Damien did some sorta weird guy hand thingy.

"sis...can you kinda get down?" he frowned as I shook my head. "please?" I scowled and sighed getting down.

'we'll be singing when we're winnin we'll be singin..I get knocked down...'

"give me a sec."

I flipped open my phone.

"Hey...."

"Poisyn?"

"who else?"

"where are you? Kairi and Raven just broke up!"

"WHA???? ok Athena I'll be there in a few....wait where are you?"

"near Prof Terrins room"

"KK I'll be there in like 5"

"Hurry!"

*click*

"Calm down or your not going anywhere Poisyn Rose" My brother took my wrists.

"I am calm" I smiled.

"No your not...your eyes are red." I frowned. "Now what happened?"

"Raven broke up with Kairi again." Synester sighed.

"Who's Kairi?" Damien raised an eyebrow.

"one of my friends...she's a third year she's also part of the drill team." I felt the red surge out of eyes. I didn't want Damien to see me mad for some reason.

"don't know her." He shrugged.

"I figured as much." I turned my gaze back to Synester. "better?"

"Much." he released my wrists. I turned and walked away.

"Oh and syn....Fangirl is searchin for ya." I smiled as he groaned. iook off down the way Damien and I had came. **'Professor Terrin's room is on the otherside right?' **I heard the crying before I got there.

"Poisyn!" Athena grabbed me and sat me down next to Kairi.

"ow....what happened darling?" I brushed her snow white hair out of her hysterical face.

"Raven....says...he's...done...with me" She cried harder. I held her in my arms and let her cry. About after 35 minutes of just crying there,the bell rang for class.

"Come on girlie let's get to class." I walked Kairi to her class and went to my locker as the late bell rang. **'oh well'** I crouched down and fiddled with the combo prolonging going to class.

"Having fun?" I looked up to see Synester.

"It's all gravy bro." I opened my locker and grabbed my trueblood bottle...Type A+ of course. I opened the seal and took a long swig. **'damn I feel tired.'**

"Let me have a drink." Synester tried to grab my bottle. I pushed his hand away.

"nuh uh big brother all mine." I smiled and drank the rest of it down.

"You lil bitch..." He pushed himself away from the lockers. "Get to class...oh and don't forget R.V. meeting tonight."

I watched him walk down the hall to his class and sighed. Synester and I are half breeds....we are both half vampire but he's also half farie and I'm half elf....same dad just different moms. We are also the last children of the Reynoldi clan, the most powerful and ancient clan in the vampire world. It's our job to keep all the other clans in check also we are constantly being watched to not screw up the family name. I hate it sometimes but it can be fun. I closed my locker and went to class. As I walked in the door I was handed a lunch detention slip.

"I told you be on time Poisyn." Professor Gartner sighed and went back to the stage. I went quietly to my seat and pulled out a pen and paper. "Welcome to Advanced Drama. most of you I have had and you know my rules." I sighed and started doodling drawing little curves and waves until the bell rang. My next block flew by quicker than the first and Human history was just as easy. Diva and I sat in the back of class and just talked about random things...our summer...our classes and what not.

"So you have Lunch detention first day?"Diva asked as we stood at her locker.

"Yeah but that's normal so..."I shrugged "I'll catch you later." I walked off to the detention room and walked in.

"Ms. Reynoldi how very nice to see you so soon this year." A short,skinny witch said.

"Hello Janis it is certinly pleasing to see you." I smiled and sat down in her extra comfy chair.

"I thought I told not be in here first thing this year Poisyn" She was at the chalkboard writing down her rules.

"I kno but I just missed you too much" She turned around and frowned as the door opened again.

"Great double trouble" She sighed as I chuckled to myself.

"Hello How was your summer?" Damien sat at one of the computer desks facing the board.

"Excellent...I didn't have to see either of you for two monthes." She sighed.

"either of you?" Damien mumbled to himself.

"Aww Janis you don't really mean that." I smiled and pulled my knees up to my chin. "Well him maybe but I bring joy to your life....right?"

"Of course you do Poisyn......everyone needs a spoiled little vampire to drain the life outta you." Damien started laughing. I frowned at him. "I'm joking huney your one of the best students a teacher could ask for...just show up to class a little earlier..."

"Yes ma'm" I looked at the clock.'**10 more minutes' **

"I'm a good student too" Damien had stopped laughing.

"sure you are" I mumbled

"I am" He turned towards me and crossed his arms.

"I totally believe you." I gave him a half--fanged smile.

"hmhm sure you do." I smiled right back.

"Ok Poisyn you can go." Janis marked off my name. "I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Like normal. Bye Janis." I opened the door and was about to walk out when I stopped. "oh yeah bye Damien." I closed the door and walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2::::After detention

**A/N-hey guys...still a work in process thank you to everyone who is reading....trust me things wil start picking up in the next chapter  
REVIEW PLZ!!!!!**

* * *

"Like normal. Bye Janis." I opened the door and was about to walk out when I stopped. "oh yeah bye Damien." I closed the door and walked down the hall.

I walked down the halls on my way to my locker to toss my purse in there. I didn't really wanna deal with the tears. I know sooner or later I'd have to walk up there but I just was to lazy to. I stood at my locker contemplating what I should do. It felt like fifteen minutes had past and I grabbed my ipod from my bag and went out the closet door. I stood in the sun for a second before flipping the earbuds into my ears and blaring 'Angel' from Aerosmith. Before I could stop myself I felt my wings phasing out of my small body. I inhaled and took off, flying over the school and the quad where most students were. I mindlessly drifted towards the south quad, where no one ever went, singing along with the familer words. I danced in the air, feeling free and reckless. Everything I wasn't suppose to be. I was getting tired of being trapped like this. stuck in what is expected of me as a leading daughter and between being just...well me.

As the ending notes played I drifted down to the dense trees. I turned my ipod way down as the ground and my feet met yet again. I sighed and let my wings phase back into my back. I looked around and walked around the trees quietly until I accidently stumbled upon someone. **'Damien?' **I smiled as I saw him sleeping. I felt something for him but I knew that it would go away just like everything else in my life.

"You can come out and sit next to me Poisyn. You don't have to hide behind the tree." Damien sat up looking at me. I felt a light blush come across my cheeks but I cooled back down.

"I wasn't hiding....I just walked up. Anyway...how did you know it was me?" I took light steps over towards him and sat down next to him. I wasn't to close but I wasn't to far either.

"Please like I wouldn't know that horrible singing." He pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair.

"Oh bite me jerk" I straightened my hair and play pushed him. He pushed me back and smiled.

"Is that an offer?" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I looked into his ice eyes and wanted to melt. Sure they were a cold blue color but they weren't frozen. I broke my gaze and pulled down my shirt. **'damn wings.'**

"To get away from everything." He shrugged and looked out in to the forestry.

"It's only the first day Damien. It'll get better." I smiled and touched his hand. It was warm but then again everything is warm to me. I sometimes sucks being part dead but he didn't flinch away or move his hand. He looked down and chuckled to himself. "What?"

"Nothing." I giggled softly and nudged him with my shoulder.

"OhMyGod Poisyn SAVE ME!!!." I felt a the earth start to shake as Athena emerged from it. "I swear if I have to listen to Kairi crying one more time I'ma seriously gonna shoot myself" She looked at me and Damien. "Oh hi Damien...am I messin up a moment or somethin?"

I removed my hand from Damien's, instantly missing the warmth. "No Thena your not messing up anything. Is it really that bad?"

"Oh hell yes! Kana and Aro took over. I just ain't gonna take it no mores" Athena started pacing back and forth. "This is so why I am Lesbian....so I don't have deal with guys."

"Since when are you les?" Damien raised his eyebrow and slightly tilted his head to the side.

"She been that way for a while. It's best not to interrupt her rant." Athena's ranted had already become background noise to me. I love the girl but that's just what started happening sometime around mid-fourth class. The bell rang for fourth block and we all sighed. "Hey The can you save a spot for me?" She nodded and went of jumping in the trees. Damien had already gotten up and he held out his hand. I smiled and took it pulling myself up. He took advantage of it and wrapped his other arm around me.

"This was an interesting lunch...first detention then you come along and then ranting girl" He chuckled and smiled a crooked smile. He Started to lean down like he was about to kiss me when we heard a small squeak that sounded like Poisyn.

* * *

Damien's pov

**'wow...I don't remember her eyes being this color.' **I leaned down to try and kiss her when I heard Ash and Fallyn's voice.

"Uh guys!" Poisyn shifted out of my arms.

"Poisyn!....Damien!...What the fuck?"Ash walked over and grabbed Poisyn's arm, towing her away.

"Ash...a little over kill?" I wanted to reach for Poisyn and pull her back. **'where the fuck is this coming from?' **

"Overkill?? What do you think you were going to do with my best friend?" Poisyn pulled her arm out of Ash's grip.

"Shut up Ash. Nothing was going on. come on let's go." She pushed Ash forward and Fallyn towed Ash farther up the way. She stopped before walking with.

"I..uh" She stuttered.

"Come on Pois!!!!!" Fallyn yelled.

"I'll talk to you later." She ran up the way. **' what the hell just happened?' **I shook my head and started towards class.

* * *

Pois POV

**'What was that?...was he going to kiss me?'** I felt a little jump in my stomach. I followed after Ash and Fa. They were talking about some guy. I heard their voices but nothing processed.

_'you best get any thoughts with him outta your head'_

**'Why?'**

_'You saw Ash's reaction...not a good idea....beside's he probably doesn't even like you.'_

**'yeah your right. I don't need any trouble with guys right now.'**

I shook my head and went to class where Athena was waiting for me with Professor Herrik. "so how was the discussion with the headmistress?" She asked cooly.

"She was just reminding me to be an excellent student to model after" I smiled at the proffessor and followed Athena into the class. "We are too good at that" I wispered to her under my breath and we fived each other.

The class past faster than any of the others I had that day...so far. I walked down the halls and saying hi to the people I knew and the random people who knew me that I didn't care to learn the names of. I had gym next block which meant I got to fly through hoops litterly, but I didn't mind as much. It was nothing but a slack off class I choose to take again.

-THWAP- "Ow!" I squeaked and Aro came bouncing up next to me.

"Hey Pois what's up?" He one-arm hugged me and left it there.

"Hey Aro. nothing really you?" (Ok before anything else happens let me breakdown mine and Aro's relationship....you know those peolpe who try to be friends after dating hopefully with nothing but friendship in it?...well now you do. Aro and I dated for a grand total of 6 days....I don't even count it as a relationship. He does but things can sometimes get awkward. just a heads up...ok now back to the story.) I smiled at him and shrugged out from under his arm.

"Uh same pretty much...I'm heading to Professor Walmac's." He shrugged and tried not to look hurt.

"Kewlio! I'm running down to the gym. I'll catch ya later!" I ducked out the doors and sighed. I hated seeing him look like that but I just don't feel the same for him anymore.

I walked the familer pathway across the quad randomly running my fingers over things.I sighed '**could this day get any better'** I hoped it could.

"Ahhh Little Sister!" I heard my brother's cheery voice. **'fuck me running'** "I heard 't you love sibling telepathy?"

"Not particularly. at least right now." I smiled. "Now what do you want my dear slave driver."

"Ouch I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to be at the meeting tonight but you have to be at next months." He put his hand on my shoulder. **'I know what happened earlier with Dam and it's cool if you want avoid him.'**

**'I don't want to avoid him but I do need sleep so I'll take the night off. Thanks Syn.' **He kissed my forehead "No prob Pois." Synester walked away and and I kept on toward class. The rest of the day past by without any interference from anyone else until...

"Poisyn can I talk to you for a second?" Raven asked.

"Uh sure." Raven was a friend of mine I think...at least an aquaintance now.

"So I'm guessing you heard about the breakup?" Raven put his hands in his pocket and walked with me.

"Kinda hard not too...that's why I have been ignoring Kai most of the day...I just don't feel like hearing it." I laughed.

"Yeah...that's why I broke up with her...The whining was killing me, but don't tell her that." Raven half-smiled.

"Secret's safe with me" We wandered down towards the dorm rooms.

"Thanks...I'll catch ya later" He went off towards the third-class dorms.

"Yeah..."I walked up to my room in the second-class building. The dorms were co-ed and I had a single room. Thank you daddy's power over the supernatural community. I took off my clothes after shutting the door. It was spacious and big enough for two or three people but I never share a room, except fourth year but that was with my brother so it didn't bug me. I went towards my desk and decided to send my father a letter.

_'Dear Father,_

_Thank you for the single room. It's most gratious of you. I'm writing to tell you that everything is going great so far...not that I expect it to go bad. I miss you and Terra Castle so much. Tell Lizzy that I miss her and that I hope she is well. Well thank you yet again Father. I shall send a more formal letter later._

_Sincerly yours,_

_Poisyn Rose Reynoldi.'_

I sighed and dripped some hot wax on the edge and pressed the seal down on the wax. **'What I wouldn't give to be his lil girl anymore...'**


	3. Chapter 3:::::why my room?

**A/NHey guys! please review my story!!!!! I kno not many people read Gaia stories but PLEASE!!!!!**

My thoughts flashed to lunch. "What am I doing?"I shook my head and looked out my window. The sun was going down so it cast pink, orange, and gold streaks into the air. I looked down into the courtyard watching the various cliques around the school hanging out, joking around, just being together. I saw Kairi, still visably shaken but at least not crying, talking with Kana. I touched the glass and it felt as cold as me. I looked around more and saw Damien talking with Synester. He looked up towards my window and I thought I saw him smile. I shook my head and closed my curtain making my room almost pitch-black. I went over to my bed and laid down. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't shut off my brain.

*Knock Knock*

"Pois can I talk with you? I know your awake. I just saw you." I rolled out of bed and opened the door. The hall light was bright on my eyes, even if it was just dimmed florecents. I yawned and looked at Damien.

"How did you find my room?" I rubbed my neck. "Never mind. Please come in." he stepped past me and I caught his scent. **'has he always smelt this yummy?'** I felt my fangs legthen and I quickly bit down on my toungue feeling my own blood fill my mouth. I swallowed it and lit my light. I had a fuel burning lantern because of my sensitive eyes.

"Your brother told me which one it was." He shrugged and sat in my desk chair. I closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry."

**'Huh?'** "For what?" I tried thinking of what he could have done to me and I was coming up a clear blank.

"For lunch. I shouldn't have..."

"Shouldn't have what? It's not exactly like I was pulling away and beating you with a stick." I rolled my eyes. **'why are guys always saying sorry for things?'** I went over and put the letter that was on the desk into the drawer.

"Yeah but I know Ash was probably really pissed at you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Ash...I can handle. and truthfully she really wasn't...she just said something about she didn't want me to get hurt." I slightly blushed and looked away from him.

"What did she mean by that?" I heard a me-ar followed by a thump and the turning on of my radio. _Bon Jovi's I'll be there for you_ suddenly fill the room. I growled as my brother's cat walked up to me and sat in front of me. I swear she was laughing. I grabbed her scruff and picked her up.

"Trix what are you doing in here?" I glared at the cat.

"Synester...wanted me to...me-ar...make sure you were ok." I sighed and opened the window. Damien raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the right slightly.

"Synester! Keep your damn cat outta my room or she's just going to be a pile of FLUFF!" Synester appeared at my window and took Trix.

"You would never hurt Trix" He rolled his eyes and jumped down.

"If I find her in room again you'll find out the hard way FARIE BOY!" I closed my window and pull back the curtain. "I don't like the cat." I said with a serious look on my face as Damien burst with laughter. I grabbed my pillow off my bed and threw it at him. "Meanie" I stuck out my tounge.

"How I am I being mean? you just assulted me with a pillow!" He threw it back at me. I threw my pillow back on my bed.

"Yeah so....whatcha gonna do about it?" He stood up and pushed me onto my bed.

"That." He laughed and ran his hand threw his raven hair as I fell back. He stood at the edge of my bed.

"Oh is that all?" I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me by his shirt. "Well that wasn't very good."

He smiled and pulled his arms on the sides of me so he wasn't squishing me. "I've never seen you act like this." He mused and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Like what?" I looked into his eyes, they were soft like before.

"so fun loving and carefree." He let my hand somehow snake to behind his neck.

"I have to be in control of myself or be punished by my father. There's already all the rumors that go around about me. Father disapproves of acting like..." I tried to find a correct word but I couldn't.

"Like a normal teenager." I nodded and let my eyes move from his to his lips. "You don't have to act in front of m...." I cut him off with a kiss startng slowly at first and letting myself build. I ran my tounge across his bottom lip and he granted me entrance. He tasted sweet like fresh, ripe honeysuckle in the middle of summer. He rolled over pulling me on top of him, not breaking our kiss. I pulled back and smiled. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. but I liked it." I kissed him again slowly becoming addicted to him. I could feel him running his hands around my waist tracing little circles until he brushed over one of my scars. My breath caught in my throat and there was a knock on the door.

"Poisyn Rose open up....I have NEWS!!!!!!!!" It was Ash.

"Fuck me" I wispered sitting up on Damien.

"Maybe later. Right now I need to get out of here before she goes psycho." He put his hand on my cheek and gave me a chaste kiss. I rolled off of him and fixed my shirt and skirt. He climbed out of the window by the time I had opened the door.

"Ash What's up? " I yawned for dramatic effect.

"ERIK ASKED ME OUT" She squealed jumping up and down.

"Yay for you....I'm going back to bed and my Vampire ways of dark and sleep." She looked over at the window.

"Since when do you sleep with the window open?" She pointed to the still open window and blowing curtain.

"Must have cracked open while I was alseep." I shrugged.** 'How is it that I can lie to my friends and family?'** She nodded but didn't press further.

"Alright go back to sleep. You look like hell." I frowned at her bluntness.

"Thanks. Love ya too." She smiled and walked off, most likely to go find Fallyn. I shut and locked my door. Streaching, I went over to go shut and lock my window. There was a single blue rose on the windowsil. I looked down and saw glowing blue eyes off in one of the trees. I smiled and shut the window, latching the lock and pulled the deep purple curtains closed. I put the rose over on my desk and stripped off my clothes next to my bed. I pulled the black egyptain cotton linens back crawled in. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a lightbulb.


End file.
